Sohma of Suburbia
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: This is a five chapter long songfic featuring Kyo and the five chapters of 'Jesus of Suburbia'. Follows Kyo's life through the eyes of an innocent bystander who he never took the time to get to know. Better than it sounds.
1. Jesus of Suburbia

**A/N: **

**"Sohma of Suburbia" is a five chapter songfic about Kyo… yeah… the reasons there's five is because of the five 'chapters' of the song.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

_**Chapter One: "Jesus of Suburbia" **_

Sitting on a tile roof, with nothing to do, what do you expect of this orange-haired teen? Pants the colour of the sand, inside the pockets, forced two hands, how do you expect him to stay clean?

His name is not one you'll remember, nor one you'll forget that easy, popping into the back of your mind with a glance of his eyes. He's tall, he's young, girls find him cute, but his enemies are more hell bent on planning his demise.

_I'm the son of rage and love,  
The Jesus of Suburbia,  
The bible of none of the above. _

Kyo Sohma, remember that, you may need it for future reference. He's that guy you may have heard about from your friends; bad temper, bit of an animal lover. Yeah, that's the one. He's the kid who supposedly killed his mother and drove his father to insanity. Weird, huh? How can a kid do something like that? Oh hell, what do you care? You're not a friend of his, are you?

When you look at him, what do you see? A desperate monster or a pleading teen?

_On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin,  
No one ever died from my sins from Hell,  
As far as I can tell. _

Never question the boy's sanity, I tell ya. Take if from an expert, someone who actually _knows_ him, unlike you. That family doctor, I can never remember his name, always trying to stuff him with some tablet or another, or stab his arm with a needle. It was his deceased mother's wish, of course. As if the kid would want that many drugs pumped in and out of him.

Always saying, "Please, please! There's nothing wrong with me!". But did anyone believe him?

_And there's nothing wrong with me,  
this is how I'm supposed to be!  
In a land of make believe,  
that don't believe in me. _

All grown up, but as lonely as ever, he sits on the roof for hours and waits. What could he be waiting for? What is there to be waiting for? There's no hope. There's no hope. No hope for someone like him, right? He belongs in the city of the damned! Cursed to take that ugly, grotesque shape, that twisted, rotting form.

Why are only cruel words used to describe his true form? You wouldn't call him names like that if he were human.

_Get my television fix,  
Sitting on my crucifix.  
The living room or my private womb,  
While the Mom's and Dad's are away. _

Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Uh-oh, seems it's starting to rain. Our little Sohma of Suburbia will now head inside and sulk for the rest of the day, snapping at the only person to truly accept him. 'Him'. She knows what rain does to him. He'd much rather snap the nose of his perverted cousin. Or the girly one.

Scratch the last one; he wishes.

_To alcohol and cigarettes,  
And Mary Jane,  
Who kept me insane,  
While doing someone else's cocaine! _

Ah, that girl. That brunette one, you know who, don't act like you don't. The one he steals glances at secretly during classes and sits with during lunch hour. Even though he pretends not to care, it's obvious he does. How could you not care for someone like her? So klutzy, so energetic and full of life. Always looking on the bright side. Her smile can warm a frozen heart.

Kyo is living proof, is he not? He was accepted.

_And there's nothing wrong with me,  
this is how I'm supposed to be!_

He just wishes others could learn to accept him too.

_In a land of make believe,  
that don't believe in me. _

**A/N:**

**Huzzah!**

**It's chapter one!**

**Next chapter is "City of the Damned".**


	2. City of the Damned

**A/N:**

**This chapter is about Sohma Estate and how Kyo wants to join the zodiac and live there. It's the 'city of the damned'. **

_Chapter Two: City of the Damned. _

No one knew it existed. I mean, who would? All the way out there in the middle of nowhere; who was going to see it? Maybe lost travelers had stumbled upon it before, but that was probably rare. All the forest barricading its unholy gates belonged to the family, anyway. Trespassers aren't allowed.

Aside from that, you're probably wondering where the Sohma of Suburbia is, right? That's the only reason you're talking to me. Isn't that the only reason why people speak to me?

_At the center of the earth,  
In the parking lot,  
Of the 7-11 where I was taught. _

"What are we even doing here? This is so stupid…" Lovely attitude, isn't it? What do you expect, the kid's been abused his whole damn life. You'd probably be as talkative and patient is he if you were in position.

"I told you already, Kyo, we're having a party tonight." That's not a good idea. He isn't very social, our little orange-haired friend. No way, he's definitely not gonna like this…

_The motto was just a lie!  
It says, _"_Home is where the heart is,_"  
_But what a shame!_

He's never really had home. Shigure, I believe his name is, yeah, his house isn't really a good environment for him. He has to put up with that Yuki boy, the one he's always fighting with, the one who he blames for all the problems in his life. It's always easier to blame someone else, isn't it? Than to blame yourself? Than to accept things?

Even as a child, he didn't have a real home. His mother committed suicide when he was young, but even before, he never belonged in that house. With her. With his father. He never belonged! No one accepted!

_'Cos everyone's heart doesn't beat the same!  
It's beating out of time. _

He never knew if he really fit in with Kazuma, the man who he was adopted by after his mother died. He could remember how other Sohma's used to ridicule Kazuma because of what he had done, but the karate teacher didn't falter. But Kyo never believed the love was real. Didn't Kazuma only adopt him to make up for what he had done to his grandfather?

_City of the dead.  
At the end of another lost highway.  
Signs misleading to nowhere. _

Sohma Estate. The name sent shivers up the boy's spine; oh yes, horrible memories. Horrible memories for all of them! He's never been allowed through those gates. Never been allowed in those houses. He's not permitted because he's the Cat.

_City of the damned.  
Lost children with dirty faces today.  
No one really seems to care. _

As for that Akito fellow… is that a woman, or a man? Does anyone really know? Let's call him a man, just because he looks like that. Akito's never liked Kyo. Akito doesn't like anyone in that damned family, except Yuki, so I'm told. Or, should I say, so I've overheard.

Apparently, that man is always hurting the members of the family. Shoving the youngsters down the hallway, to pushing the older ones out windows. He sure sounds lovely, doesn't he?

I've never really understood why Kyo wants to 'join' that wretched family. It really proves home ISN'T where the heart is. But then again, where is Kyo's heart?

_I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall,  
Like the holy scriptures of the shopping mall.  
__And so it seemed to confess. _

"C'mon! I've been standing out here for hours and I seriously need to take a piss!" He gets annoyed so easily, doesn't he?

"Kyo Sohma, watch your foul mouth! There are ladies around!" This was true. That girl, Tohru, she was standing right next to him, staring worriedly at him. She always worried for him. It's nice to know someone cares.

"Stupid Cat, if you really need to use the bathroom that badly, why don't you use the public ones?" I guess he hadn't thought of that. I'm sure Kyo hates that name. 'Stupid Cat'. I would too, I suppose. Wouldn't you?

_But it only confirmed,  
At the center of the Earth it's the end of the world!  
__But I couldn't really care less. _

He was standing in one of those cubicles. Yes, our dear Sohma of Suburbia is a bit shy when it comes to taking a piss. Isn't that sweet?

He noticed the inscriptions on the walls. So much writing, full of meaning. For a desperate person, the wall was a final plea for help. If anyone could be bothered reading it, that is. For others, it was a declaration of love, millions of hearts and initials scrawled messily beside his head.

After doing his business, he reached for a key he had in his pocket. It was the key to his bedroom; he recently asked for a lock after Tohru walked in on him doing something rather unpleasant (to her) to himself. He etched two words under a blood splat someone left there.

'Stupid Cat'.

_City of the dead.  
At the end of another lost highway.  
Signs misleading to nowhere. _

So, maybe he'll never be apart of the zodiac, but isn't being alive and well just as good? Who'd want to live in that city of the damned under the watchful eye of that she-man, anyway?

_City of the damned.  
Lost children with dirty faces today.  
No one really seems to care. _

**A/N: **

**That's another chapter done! **

**I listened to "Jesus of Suburbia" seven times while writing this chapter. Listening to it is so… inspiring. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is "I Don't Care!". **

**NOTE! I know Akito is a girl. **

**_Please review if you have the time…_**


	3. I Don't Care!

**A/N: **

**(sighs) ... **

**So, chapter three is here. I haven't really planned out what's gonna happen here, but hopefully something constructive...**

**Oh, right. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I'm glad people like this...**

**NOTE: I did make some alterations to the lyrics in this one. Instead of the "I don't care if you don't care" bit being said eight times, I decided on it just happening twice. **

**: D ..Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three: I Don't Care!_

You'd be lying if you said Kyo Sohma cared. Whether it be about life, family and friends or even himself, the one thing he was known for was not giving a crap. Do you honestly think he has the time to worry about what his youngest cousin, Kisa, is eating for dinner, or perhaps if that white-haired boy is lost? He didn't care for himself, he didn't care for others and he was fine living that way.

Until he met Tohru.

_I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you dont,  
I don't care if you don't care!_

Kyo would be lying if he told you he didn't care just a little when the brunette princess went missing for a few hours or got lost in the woods, or something stupid like that. She was always doing stupid things, that girl, from burning down the kitchen to tripping down the stairs, she was always a hazardous wreck. In his opinion, she cared too much. She cared too much for the damned family they were, she cared too much for how they were feeling, but most of all...

She cared too much about an outcast like him.

_I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't care!_

To Kyo, the whole Sohma family is a bunch of hypocrites. You'd probably feel the same if your whole life you'd been picked of for being cursed, when the people teasing you are cursed also! Maybe only half as cursed as you, but it's the same. They should all feel the same way, under the pressure of being different.

But, I wonder what it's like to be the damned of the different?

_Everyone's so full of shit!  
Born and raised by hypocrites!_

Their lives were just being re-used; the curse had been passed down through the generations, thus being used over and over again, the personalities never changing, the never-ending hatreds and quarrels never ceasing. When would they learn? When would they learn it's all psychological, that no one is forcing them to hate each other. No one is forcing the Cat and the Rat to fight.

It's all in their heads!

_Hearts recycled, but never the same.  
From the cradle to the grave._

But, what's the point in even talking about this? Kyo didn't care. He'd already made up his mind and it'd never be changed, whether Tohru tried or not. His life was already planned out, not by him of course, but still. He knew his future. He knew his past. He'd often wondered if there was another person, another soul in the entire universe like him.

Maybe then, he wouldn't be so lonely.

_We are the kids of war and peace.  
From Anaheim to the Middle East._

It was like a war; his life was practically a war, a war for pride, a war for freedom, a war for love, peace and sweet, sweet serenity. Every being on planet Earth deserves these things, so what makes him so different? A curse that shall soon be broken? Tohru's so sure she'll break it, but I'm a bit skeptical. What can _she_ do?

Even if Tohru isn't the cause, the curse is bound to break anyway, right?

_We are the stories and diciples of...  
THE JESUS OF SUBURBIA!_

No one believed in the Cat. It was like some magical barrier was stopping people from enjoying his company, his presence when he was about.

_'The children of the Rat really are special, aren't they?'  
'While the children of the Cat are...'_

He remembered when he over heard those ladies; what made that damn Rat so special, anyway? All he is, is a girly, spoilt little bastard. There's nothing _special_ about him, apart from Akito likes him the most. But when is the line drawn between love and hate? The way he is treated is terrible.

But then again, what does Kyo care about Yuki?

_Land of make believe.  
And it don't believe in me._

Nothing.

_I don't care!_

**A/N:**

**I think this is the crappiest chapter so far.**

**Anyway, the next one is "Dearly Beloved", which is my favourite chapter from the song.**

**So hopefully, it'll be good.**


End file.
